


Our Nights Beneath the Stars

by LuciferxDamien



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Our Nights Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



The sun came up and Inuyasha lazed about in his tree, watching the clouds passing overhead. He should go out and hunt, get something to eat, maybe fish but… 

 

His hiss made his ears ring, twitch. He was not unused to feeling this way, but it had been some time since he felt so down and melancholy.

 

The wind tousled his hair, cool on his skin as his long sleeves rustled. He was less inclined to wander away from the village, these days and a thought niggled at the back of his mind. A thought he tried very, very hard to ignore.

 

"Feh..." The wind blew and Inuyasha remained as stubborn as ever, refusing to admit anything, even to himself.

 

It had only been a few days, but Inuyasha worried. Kikyou had asked him to stay back at the village, to watch over the villagers, but he knew she asked him to stay behind because it was a half demon. He didn't belong at her side, not to hunt demons, and not to walk at her side in the village, either.

 

He hissed again and his ears rang.

 

The winds shifted and Inuyasha felt its chill, still early in the year, snow collected in the shade, but on a sunny day, such as this, it would melt quickly. 

 

And Inuyasha still felt cold, even as the sun beat down him. 

 

The wind gentled over him and Inuyasha caught a scent. His heart beat hard, just once and he sat up, looking around, his eyes falling shut as he let the wind bring to him *her* scent. 

 

It had only been a few days, but it had felt like an eternity to him. There hadn't even been a demon, measly as it would have been, to entertain him in her absence. At least something to fight would have been a nice distraction. It might have endeared him to the villagers, but he doubted it. 

 

Inuyasha perched on the edge of his tree, hands feeling hot as he wrapped his claws around the branch, sniffing, sniffing and listening. 

 

"Oh, Kaede..." There she was, her voice soft, laughing. She always had the most beautiful laugh and Inuyasha's heart thudded in his chest. 

 

Should he go to her, or stay away... 

 

Would she come to him? 

 

Inuyasha bit his lip, hesitating, wavering as he thought of jumping from the tree, but... But he didn't want to seem too eager... 

 

Or did he? Did he want to rush up to her, cheeks slightly flushed, panting ever so slightly as he rushed toward her sweet scent? 

 

"Big sister..." 

 

Inuyasha frowned. The brat was with her, and the more he listened, the more he heard others with her too, men, their scent wafting over him quite unpleasantly. 

 

"Feh..." He plopped back down onto his branch, letting his arms hang limp, letting his sleeves be blown gently by the wind. 

 

To run to her would be... 

 

He could see her face in his mind, the way she smiled, the way she smiled *at* him. It was different than the others, he was sure of it. Kikyou was a kind woman, a very... 

 

His throat was dry, mind running to places it ought not. Kikyou in the river, her hair down, the thin robes she kept on for modesty doing little to shield her form from him as they soaked up the river water. She would swim and he would watch over her. And then, then she would come to shore and she would strip, looking right at him. 

 

Inuyasha swallowed hard, a stiffness growing at the juncture of his thighs, and he should have known better but... But then Kikyou would touch him, take him by the hand and they would lay in the grass. She would kiss him and he would groan for more, but she was chaste. Quickly pulling away, her cheeks flushed, Inuyasha's breathing harsh to his sensitive ears. 

 

So many times, they repeated the same cycle... 

 

"Inuyasha..." 

 

He might have fallen out of the tree, indignant, were he any more lost in his thoughts. By the mercy of the gods, he caught himself, taking a moment to collect himself, to will away his hardness, made all that more difficult as Kikyou's sweet scent swirled around him. He swung down and stood at the foot of the tree, looking away, cheeks flushing despite his best efforts, arms tucked away in his sleeves. 

 

"So, y'made it back, then? No wonder y'didn't want me along. Probably some pathetic demon." 

 

She laughed and he looked at her. His face grew hotter as he tried to ignore his overactive cock. 

 

"Of course, you might have been terribly bored, Inuyasha, had I asked you along..." She smiled, her bow settled on the ground. "Did... did anything happen, while I was away?" 

 

"Oh..." Inuyasha toed at the ground, his claws digging into the dirt. "No, not really... It was kinda boring." 

 

He frowned and she laughed and he frowned all the more, looking away with a huff. "I'm sorry... It would have been more fun for you, if there had been something to do... But I do thank you, Inuyasha, for keeping watch over the village, in my absence." 

 

She came toward him, her geta scraping over the dirt, rustling the grass, and then she had his hand in hers, pulling closer to him. 

 

"It... It was nothing..." His face was rosy, and he let his arms wrap around her. She smelled sweet, like fresh blossoms and he took a deep breath. 

 

Something else though, beneath the scent of fresh flowers and wet, cold earth... 

 

Inuyasha pulled back, his hands on Kikyou's shoulders as he looked at her, and she looked away, her eyes downcast. "It's nothing..." But he sniffed, following the scent of her blood to her arm and she revealed the wound. "It's really nothing more than a scrape, Inuyasha..." 

 

But he frowned and poked at the bandages and she unwound her arm. It was little more than a scrape, but he didn't like it. She blushed and grabbed his hand. "Kikyou..."

 

"Come, Inuyasha..." She tugged him and he went along, frowning and dragging his heels. She gathered her bow and other things, pulling him into the field they often laid in. It was still early in the year and the sun was already beginning to set and he felt like the day had just begun. "Have you eaten, yet?" 

 

He frowned and didn't want to admit to anything... But she knew and she smiled. "I'll build us a fire, if you want to fetch us something to eat? Let us share a meal together..."  

 

His heart skipped a beat and she knelt down, under a tree, gathering branches. He hated being told what to do, but he went off, heading to the stream for fish. It would be the quickest thing to catch and the easiest thing to cook and maybe, just maybe he was a bit hungry... 

 

The water was cold as he splashed around, but he didn't mind, catching five or six fish before he returned to her, handing them off a bit bluntly, turning to go. 

 

"Inuyasha?" her voice was soft, but he just turned back with a grin. 

 

"You'll see!" 

 

His mother had told him of a salve and he went off into the woods, collecting wild herbs. He happened upon a rabbit and well... He would be hungry in the morning, wouldn't he? It was caught easily, the herbs tucked away as he came back to Kikyou. 

 

She knew how to skin a rabbit, but he always hated seeing her hands covered in blood and he took care of it easily, setting it out to drain of blood as the fish crackled and cooked in the fire. 

 

They ate as the sun went down, the rabbit left to roast over the fire. Kikyou sighed softly, sitting close to Inuyasha and he felt warmth, and not just from the fire. 

 

“I missed you…” she breathed out. 

 

He tried to ignore his urges, sticking his hands in his sleeves, finding forgotten herbs. “O-oh… Your arm…” He pulled back, grabbing his herbs, rubbing them in his hands to make a crude paste. “Let me see your arm, my mother taught me this…” 

 

She smiled and held out her hand she soothed the unguent over it and bandaged it again. It was just a scratch but… 

 

But with Kikyou, one could never be too careful, and this unguent would block the smell of blood, and blood as pure as Kikyou’s was… Potent. 

  
  
  


"I thank you, Inuyasha, for always watching over me," she said, coming to sit next to him as the stars shown brightly overhead. She was so warm and Inuyasha wanted to hold her, but he hesitated. He always hesitated with her, she was the bolder of the two of them.

 

Kikyou smiled and rested her head against his shoulder,  and he still hesitated as he wrapped his arm around her. She sighed softly and somehow, he found himself laying, with her against his chest. The wind rustled the long grass and Inuyasha blushed as he wondered how he always let Kikyou get so close to him.

 

By all rights, they should be bitter enemies, but...

 

He held her closer, nuzzling into her hair, enjoying her warmth and scent, intending to let himself drift off to sleep with her, as the fire crackled. But Kikyou seemed to have other ideas, her hand drifting over his chest, slipping into his robe. He gasped, stilling as he felt the coolness of her fingers on his bare skin as she touched him, brushing past one of his nipples.

 

"K-Kikyou, what..." Inuyasha jerked, unsure of what to do, his cheeks flushing. She pushed herself up, her cheeks rosy, too, but she licked her bottom lip, her hair tumbling over his shoulder in dark waves.

 

"I've missed you, Inuyasha..." she said, her hand still against his chest, rubbing over his nipple.

 

"Nnn..." Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let his cock get hard, but with her warmth, and the way she licked her lips, he was powerless to stop his body. He bucked up against her and she chuckled, clearly feeling his cock.

 

"I see you missed me too, Inuyasha..." She leaned down, her fingers still playing with his nipple, getting rougher as they kissed. Hair tickled his face as she dominated the kiss and he could barely keep pace with her, feeling his eyes rolling back as pleasure overwhelmed him, desperate for more, but afraid to ask for it, terrified to take it, lest he lose everything.

 

The ground was hard and cool, the wind whistling over them and Kikyou broke the kiss with a soft moan. He let out a shaky breath, watching as Kikyou licked her lips, her eyes falling shut.

 

He wanted more, he always wanted more, but Inuyasha looked away from her. “Don’t… don’t y’need to get back to the village… They’ll wonder about ya…” 

 

“Oh…” Kikyou breathed out and Inuyasha shut his eyes tight, cheeks stinging with embarrassment that he had allowed himself to believe that they might actually… “Is that  _ really _ what you desire, Inuyasha?” 

 

His face felt hotter, even his ears burning as he clenched his eyes shut. “No…” There was no use in lying to her, she would always know. 

 

“Then… why don’t you open your eyes…” she said, her words nearly drowned out by the rustling of fabric. “And  _ look _ at me…” 

 

Still, he hesitated, turning his head slowly in the grass, finding it even more difficult to open his eyes, but when he did, he gasped out, cheeks feeling hot again. “K-Kikyou…” The white robe bunched around her red hakama, her breasts bared, her chest bindings loose. He blushed, thinking of how she had touched his chest, played with his nipples and he reached out, taking a heavy breast in hand, finding his boldness. 

 

“Th-that’s it, Inuyasha…” Kikyou whimpered, her head tipped back as she pushed her chest into his hand. Her long fingers skirted down his body, pulling at the himo on his hakama. Even as he found his courage, she was bolder still, her hand wrapping around his hard cock, already leaking. 

 

“K-Kikyou…” he gasped, straining back as he bucked up into her hand, biting his lip to stave off his cries. This was not like using his own hand on himself. It was new and different and so much  _ more _ than just touching himself. His sac drew up tight and he felt warmth pooling in his belly. Oh gods, was he going to… already? 

 

“D-don’t be so selfish, Inuyasha…” Kikyou gasped at him, and he had to force an eye open, watching as she tugged open the himo on her hakama, letting everything fall open. Trembling fingers wrapped around his wrist, guiding him down, through the folds and layers of her robes and he was breathing heavily, feeling the warmth and wetness between her legs. 

 

“Kikyou, I don’t…” Instinct told him to jerk away, but she just smiled at him, panting and Inuyasha groaned, letting his fingers slide over hidden juncture of her thighs. The smell of her sex overwhelmed him and he whimpered, eyes falling shut as he focused on her, nervous and unsure of what to do, but he mimicked her movements, pushing his fingers over her wetness, rubbing his palm against her, careful of his claws. 

 

“ _ Yes _ …” she gasped, moving her hips as his fingers slipped inside of her. He was startled by her groan, but emboldened, caressing her and rubbing and letting her use his hand to please herself. His cock ached and throbbed and he was distracted, until he looked down to see her hand on him, pulling at his hardness. 

 

“Oh, Kikyou!” Wetness gushed against his hand and her scent grew even stronger. He bucked his hips into her hand as she tightened her grip, gasping and groaning, moving against one another, completely uncoordinated and then he was crying out, just as she was. 

 

Inuyasha hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath until he let out a strangled cry, his chest aching, his body jerking and this was so unlike when he pleasured himself. He scarcely knew how to process it, his cock still hard, but sensitive and he was thankful when Kikyou released him, panting and groaned and grinding down on his hand, her fingers digging into his chest as she threw head back with a loud cry. 

 

“I-Inuyasha!” More wetness gushed over his hand, and she tightened around his fingers. “ _ Oh _ , Inuyasha…” 

 

“K-Kikyou…” he whispered. He had no strength, dazed and fuzzy as he looked up at her smiling face, her breasts bared, her skin flushed. He smiled back at her and her eyes fluttered shut. 

 

Kikyou collapsed on him and he let out a startled noise. She was nuzzling into his chest, on the verge of sleep and he was unsure of what to do. Her shoulders were bared and he looked away, blushing bright red as he pulled up her robes, so that she would not catch cold. She was warm and he loved the feeling her on top of him, breathing softly. He could hear her heart beating, strong and steady and he smiled to himself, letting his eyes drift shut as the smell of cooking rabbit mingled with scent of her sweetness, the fire crackling along with the sound of her heart, the stars shining brightly above. 


End file.
